Renewable resources, such as wind, wave, and solar energy, are an attractive alternative to the use of fossil fuels in generating power due to their renewable nature and clean operation. However, unlike thermal power plants (e.g., coal-fired or natural gas fired plants), generally, the amount of wave, wind, or solar energy available at any given time can not be controlled or reliably predicted. Further, due to the inherent variability of these renewable energy sources, (e.g., wind gusts and/or directional changes, weather conditions, etc.), the instantaneous power output of an associated power generator (e.g., a wind turbine) may vary significantly from one second to the next.